Our Bridge to Love
by eurielle
Summary: Kagome met Inuyaku, the six years old inu hanyou who look exactly like Inuyasha. She was surprised to learn that he was her son and his father was the cold inuyoukai Sesshoumaru. He has a mission in the past, so his parents sent her to the Higurashi shrine to meet the present Kagome.
1. Inuyaku

"Mama," an inu hanyou called out to Kagome after she arrived at her time five hundred years into the future. She and Inuyasha had a big fight again after he tried to stop her from traveling through time. He met his fate and the ground after a couple of 'sits' from her.

"Hello, boy. What's your name?" she asked the little Inuyasha look-alike. He has silver hair and ears at the top of his head, a golden eyes that sparkles from the light of the sun, and a silly grin that reminds her of the hanyou she just left behind in the Sengoku Judaism

His fire-rat robe added to the similarities he and the older hanyou had. But this is clearly not the hanyou she treats as her brother; this is a hanyou of five or six years old in human years. "M' name's Inuyaku."

"Inuyaku?" she repeated. What a weird name to name a child. "Where are your parents, Inuyaku?"

He pointed at her, then, "You and papa."

"But, I am not your mama," she said. "Do I look mama to you?"

He nodded. "You are mama, although you look younger. Mama's name is Kagome and Papa's name is Sesshoumaru."

What the heck? she screamed at her brain. She and Inuyasha's ice block full-blooded youkai , half -brother? Is this kid dreaming or something? "Um. I don't know what to say?"

He lifted up his arms to her and she reached down after staring at his cute face. If he was her child, then she definitely love him now... But still, Sesshoumaru?

She and Inuyasha had never seen nor felt any demonic auras in her time and just thought that they're extinct or something. She brought the child to her room after she greeted her mother and grandfather. "Now. Tell me who's your real parents."

"They own the Taisho Corp.," he answered. And she searched the name in the internet. She was bewildered to see how rich and famous the hanyou's parents are, and she decided to click some images. She stared at the pictures. An older her, in twenties but her. And beside her is a man who doesn't look anything like Sesshoumaru of the past, but with a dark hair, still the golden eyes, no marks or elfin ears. Then she thought, if all youkai, or those who survived through time, wears a concealing ornaments in them, it might be the reason why she and Inuyasha couldn't feel anything.

She turned to her 'son', still couldn't believe it. "I will bring you back to your parents, okay?"

"No," he said with that tine that she only hears with the mighty Sesshoumaru. "Papa and mama sent me here to fulfill a duty of mine. This is my first mission, and as such, I will never bring shame to my blood line."

She blinked at him. How did the boy turn from cute to icy cold? A bipolar? "Sweetheart, at least tell me what is happening first. I still couldn't believe that I ended up with the enemy but that is beyond the point. I don't know how you fit in the story if you decided to come with me to the past."

"This one does not know, too, but papa and mama said that I will be the bridge." He looked up at her with a shine in his big eyes. "Please, mama, we shouldn't question this stuff if it was from those who had experienced it before. I don't know how I can help, but if it was I that is the reason why the two of you came together, then I'll be happy to assist you and him "

"Why do you sound so old, huh? Huh?" she smothered the little boy with her hugs and kisses. He chuckles and giggles so hard, he was out of breath when she stopped.

"I am forty-two years old in youkai years. I am the youngest until the fifth child is born." He answered cutely. "But although I am old enough to understand stuff, I was still a child when it comes to anything. My first seven years was faster than my second and third, and until I come to puberty, I will grow really fast in that span of years."

"I hate to hear you break your bones because of rapid growth, Inuyaku-chan. But you said fifth child, then that means that my older self is pregnant right now? And I already have three more children other than you?"

He nodded and assaulted her with hugs of his own. "Mama, you sneak me in, but I want to meet my grandma."

"Okay then." She agreed. They went downstairs and she introduced her son to her mama, grandpa, and her brother, Souta, who just came from the school. The entire family went crazy with the news of her child, and they asked a lot of questions that even her and her son couldn't answer.

Her mother hugged her grandchild while her brother showed him his games. Her grandpa was rooted in his spot until he cried and thanked the kamis for letting him meet his great-grandchild. After dinner, they prepared for bed and went to sleep. Kagome and Inuyaku slept together that night for the first time, well for her. She doesn't really know if the future her sleep with her child, but because she's her, then she probably do so.

A fifth child, huh? They have five hundred years but only five children? It was probably her fault. Oh well.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha stared at the child in front of him. The little hanyou has an onigiri in both hands and another in his mouth. What the hell? He thought as he continued to stare at the brat. Then the hanyou boy lifted up his face and grin at him.<p>

"Oi, runt," he called out. "Who are you and what you're doing in wench's house?"

"Don't call my mother wench, hanyou," he said as perfectly as Sesshoumaru did so whenever he crosses path with his bastard of a brother.

His eyebrows meet and he growled, "You're a hanyou, too, or are you so blind to see it for yourself? "

He was disgruntled when the boy continued his feasting, shoving food in his mouth like he was starving. Inuyasha turned his attention away from him because he was reminded of his past self, when he look exactly like that after his mom left the world and both worlds turned their backs on him.

He looked like a starving, good for nothing hanyou who learned to hunt for his own food because no one will do it for him. Even his older brother that he so wanted to accept him, turned his back because he couldn't stomach seeing the youngest son of their father, a half-breed who doesn't have any thing to offer.

"Keh," he whispered. When he brought his attention back to the runt, said runt was in front of him, literally. "Ow. What the hell, runt?"

"Don't be sad. Papa has changed," he said cryptically.

"Papa?" He repeated, then his eyes widened in the implications. "You're father was the bastard? He mated a human woman?"

"Papa is not a bastard!" he defended his father. "He haven't meet someone who could change him yet."

"Did you mean that this human would change him somehow?" He couldn't just believe what he heard. Sesshoumaru mated a woman? A human at that? And that he changed?

"Yes," the boy answered.

"So... you're my nephew or something, runt?" He asked cautiously.

"If you stop calling me runt, then yes, you're my uncle," he said. The boy jumped at him. "Uncle Inuyasha, I don't know this younger you but I do love the older you. We're always partners in crime, and my name is very similar to yours but not quite."

"Oh yeah, what's your name, runt?" He asked while laughing. The boy was too cute for his own good, and he really look like him when he's a kid, although a bit bipolar and a little too happy.

"Inuyaku," he answered. "It was a pups' honor to be named by his sire, but my mama named me after her best friend and my uncle. And that's you!"

He smiled. Wait, what? "My best friend is your mother?"

"Yes!"

"Kagome! " he shouted unexpectedly. Inuyasha's so slow sometimes. Or a lot of times.

* * *

><p>Kagome jumped from her seat after she imaginary heard Inuyasha's angry voice. He's probably at home right now. She sighed. She went back to have time in school, but she couldn't even concentrate because she's thinking about her mating with the Lord of the West.<p>

But she wondered why no one ever did approach her for looking like the older her. She hoped it will stay that way, though. She doesn't want to start any ruckus. Tabloids are hard to control just by looking in the television's annual awards of actors and actresses.

She is walking to the front gate after school when she saw Inuyasha and Inuyaku waiting for her. She jogged to their side before her friends can see her.

"Inuyasha, Inuyaku," she panted. "You should not have come in here."

"Keh," he said. "Your boy wanted to see you, so I brought him."

He reached for her bag, and she have it to him. Then she carried her little boy in her arms. "Do you want to eat ice cream first before we go home?"

"I never knew you mated the bastard, Kagome," he said suddenly, after they bought their treats and were walking on the way home.

"I didn't. Not now, " she answered defensively.

He regarded her quietly, and she was anxious of what he'll say. After some silence, she heard, "Yaku said he'll change and it was you who changed him. I am not oppose to it if you did fell in love with him. Although that doesn't mean that I couldn't yell profanity at him when we meet him because he's still not change!"

She and her son giggled at his dramatic outburst. "Whatever you say, Inuyasha."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha carried the yet again bulging yellow bag of Kagome. He watched as her family hugs and kisses the other hanyou, and he felt both happy and envious at the same time. Happy because the boy didn't encounter the hardships he face as a child, but envious because of the same reason. If only he was born in this time and was associated with a loving family like Kagome's, then he'll probably never have to worry about those assholes who hated him because of prejudice.<p>

"Don't look like that, Inuyasha. You look like a child who needs hugs and kisses, too." Kagome teased the silent hanyou.

"Keh." Was his only answer.

The runt ran to them after he said his goodbye's. Kagome have him in her arms when they jumped into the well and another time.

The sound of the singing birds and whistling winds, and the color of green assaulted all three's eyes. Inuyasha jumped out first and dropped the bulky bag before he helped the other two get out of the well.

"Mama!" A voice owned by her kitsune son rang through the forest. Behind him was the monk and Taijaya-san who traveled alongside them. A nekomata followed along their trail.

The kitsune was called Shippo, and he was the first one they met in this journey several months ago. He became her adopted son and he's the joy of their little team.

Miroku was the monk. A perverted houshi who wishes to sire a son, but was afraid to pass his wind tunnel to his progeny. He was talented in the arts of acquiring a shelter to use and is very good in using his words against others.

The taijiya and her nekomata was named Sango and Kirara. The two were partners long before they came into the Inutachi after their common foe controlled her brother and used him as a vessel of a tainted shikon shard.

All of them has their own tragic story, and the spider hanyou, Naraku, is the reason behind all of it. It has started fifty-years ago, when he made two lovers betrayed each other and caused the hanyou, Inuyasha, pinned in the Goshinbouku until Kagome broke the holy arrow that pinned him there. Her said reincarnation, Kikyo, was Inuyasha's lover.

She was brought back by a witch, but only a piece of Kagome's soul came back to her clay body. She lived through her soul-collecting shinidamachou, and it was also the way she calls Inuyasha if she wanted him with her.

Kagome took a step back when he feel the pressure from Shippo's jump. With Yaku in her arms, it was hard for her to maintain her balance. She looked down to see that the two children were eyeing each other. Inuyaku smiled at the boy who's older than him.

"Shippo-nii," he said, and the older youkai gaped at him. He laughed whole-heartedly.

"Mama?" He asked silently.

"Later." She said. "Sango-chan, Kirara-chan, Miroku-sama. It has been three days since I last saw you."

"My, Kagome-sama," Miroku started. "it hasn't been known to us that you done it before, much less have a child after it has happened. Oh how I was envious."

Sango let go of her hiraikotsu, and Kirara yawned largely. "You're so perverted you deserved getting that bump in your head."

"My head has always have bump in it," he answered while massaging his damaged head. And he meet the weapon again. This time, he lose consciousness.

"My brother was very lucky to have met you, Sango-san, Miroku-san, but when I think about it, I have met you earlier than any of my siblings."

"Indeed," Kagome said. "Come, let's go to Kaede-baba's place. Inuyasha and I were very tired already."

"What about Miroku?" Shippo asked.

"Kirara, will you stay with him until he open his eyes?" She asked, and the nekomata nods. "Thank you."

"So, Inuyaku is your child and Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru?" Kaede asked. She nodded. She explained what happened for the past three days while she was in the future. They still couldn't believe that the proud lord of the West had his heart wrapped around the hands of a little miko.

"It must have been taken a while, centuries maybe, to truly accept that he mated with me. Heck, even I couldn't believe it still, but looking at my son, I knew that it will happen."

Both Shippo and Inuyaku had gone to sleep after playing together. Miroku returned before dinner, and so, she was able to them the entire thing she knew about her future.

"Just don't rush to his side and start babbling that the boy was his son also. He will not take it too lightly. There'll be a great chance, some time given by the gods, that will make him yours. Please don't rush this," Inuyasha said pleadingly. He doesn't want Kagome in danger because she wanted to hurry in making his bastard brother fall in love in her. Although, he wanted to see him get on his knees because of a human woman. Now, that's telling something.

"I know," she answered. "Until I found the answer to all of this, I'll probably wouldn't think of him as anything but your half-brother."

"Keh."

* * *

><p>The shard hunting group continues their journey throughout Nipon. They entered Sesshoumaru's territory and Kagome asked if they can camp for the night. Inuyasha tried to complain again, but Kagome, Miroku, and Sango already started to set it up.<p>

Shippo and Inuyaku helped them by volunteering to gather firewood and wild berries.

"Okay," she agreed. "But don't wander too far away and come back before the sun sets."

The two scampered to the forest. They've been going back and forth to the camp when something caught Inuyaku's attention. He jumped from tree to tree like how his uncle Inuyasha does and peek down to look at what caught his attention.

He saw a daiyoukai with a pristine clothing, facial markings of purple crecsent moon and red slashes on both sides. He also have that distinct golden eyes and silver hair that only their line have.

"This Sesshoumaru commands you to show yourself, " he said in an authoritative voice. Inuyaku trembled. This is not his papa. Now he understands why his mama and uncle doesn't like this Sesshoumaru.

He jumped down from where he was hiding. He doesn't want to meet the eyes of his sire, but he wanted to show who he was. And it was a mistake.

Sesshoumaru growled and lunged at him, "What happened to you half-breed? Your stupidity turned you into a child this time?"

He couldn't contain his tears, and he wailed. He called for his mama and flared his youki. "Cease your wailing. You're hurting the eardrums of this Sesshoumaru." He only cried harder.

Sesshoumaru, thinking that it was his idiotic half-brother, threw him over the air. He heard a horrified gasps behind him, and Sesshoumaru turned to see Inuyasha's wench and... Inuyasha.

"Inuyaku!" The human woman ran passed him to attend to the hurt hanyou. The little one was unconscious and there's a blood that flowed from his head. Kagome cradled the pup's body while crying. She frantically tap his face, deeming him to open his eyes.

"Yaku... Yaku... open your eyes, baby," she whispered through tears. "What have you've done?" She turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Hn." He doesn't want to admit to himself and to them that he made mistake just now. It wasn't his fault that the boy looks like his hanyou half-brother with his outer features and the red robe he wore. He turned his back and was ready to escape them when he smell the blood coming from the little hanyou.

That blood was definitely his _his_, not his father's or the half-breed's. He returned and stood in front of the ningen and the pup. "Why?"

"Why?" She repeated. "Shouldn't I be the one asking why you threw him? Why did you hurt my little boy? What did he do to you?" She hugged the boy to her chest, Inuyasha came to her side to protect her. He was really pissed, but he doesn't want to shout something that will lead them to a greater danger.

"Hn. This pup. Why does my blood on him?" He inquired tightly.

"It is none of you business. Inuyasha bring Yaku to the camp."

Inuyasha carried the still unconscious pup. He bag to run back to the camp when Sesshoumaru hit his path with his poison whip. Kagome, furious, shot him with her holy power. It singed his mokomoko and stunned him a bit. They used this opportunity to escape him.

* * *

><p>A hanyou of his blood? He asked himself. He needs to know more about this. Inuyasha and his pack should be ready to face his wrath if no one will answer his questions.<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome bandaged Inuyaku's head to stop the bleeding. Inuyasha was growling and circling around the camp after what happened. What happened brought back memories from the past that he doesn't want to return to. He never thought that Sesshoumaru would hurt a pup because he look like his half-brother he hated so much.<p>

This shows how dangerous the guy is. He will never ever going to let him near his pack ever again.

"Inuyaku," he heard Kagome called out to the pup, and he looked to see that he was awake. He went to the boy's side.

"Yo, buddy, how's the bump?" He asked worriedly

"Healed," he answered, then buried his face in his Mama's abdomen. "Papa's scary, mama. I'm afraid of him."

"Don't leave the camp ever again, and if you really need to, ask for your Shippo-nii to come with you."

He nodded. "I understand, mama."

"Oh, baby, you made me worry so much. I don't know what to do after I saw you flew through the air. I need to beat up that father of yours once I see him."

"Oh, hell, Kagome! You're not going to go near him again! It was too dangerous!" Inuyasha refuted. "Let me beat him up for you."

"I'll beat him up myself!" Kagome insisted.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Please stop," Inuyaku croaked. "My head still hurts, and your yells make it hurt a lot more "

"Oh, I'm sorry, baby," Kagome hushed. "I'll beat him up," she said to Inuyasha. "And that's final."

Miroku, Shippo, and Sango watched the exchange and couldn't help shaking their head from left to right. One thing lingered in their mind: Kagome is the alpha of the group.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru and his entourage trailed the ningen onna and his half-brother's path after he retrieved them from their own camp. He needs to know the answered now, and he wouldn't leave the stupid retainer and the human child to fend for themselves while he was gone.<p>

He knew it will take a long time to discuss the origin of the hanyou pup. He still couldn't believe that he has a pup. He has been celibate for months now, and he always knew if a female is in heat or ready to pup.

He came to an open place. The camp was silent, but it was disturbed by Inuyasha's threatening shout.

"What are you doing here, asshole?" He shouted. "Hunt your prey again? What you did earlier isn't enough?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called.

"Don't come here, Kagome, " he warned. "Protect Inuyaku while I protect the both of you."

Sesshoumaru' s attention turned to the human woman who hugged the pup closer to her chest. A little kitsune youkai was hiding in her shoulder. Now that he breathe in again, the pup also have the onna's smell on him. Is she the mother? And if so, how?

"This Sesshoumaru demands to know the origin of the pup." He said calmly and deadly.

Miroku and Sango went to her side, Kirara turned to her bigger . She growled at Sesshoumaru.

Rin trembled and hide beneath Ah-Un's hind legs. Jaken bravely, or stupidly, yelled, "Heed to my master's demand. Tell him where the filthy hanyou came from!" Everyone glared at him. Kagome threw a stone filled with her holy power at him and hit him in the forehead before it bounce away.

"Ow, ow, ow," he rubbed his forehead. "You stupid, girl! What did you do to this loyal servant of the most-" He received another stone, this time, from Sesshoumaru.

"Quiet," he said.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Answer me, bastard," Inuyasha said. "What do you want?"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "This Sesshoumaru didn't know you're also deaf, Inuyasha. This Sesshoumaru doesn't repeat himself."

Inuyasha growled. He unsheathed the tetsusaiga. "Turn around and never come back. You're not welcome here."

"Wait, Inuyasha, " Kagome called out. "Let's discuss this once and for all. It will be up to him if he want to believe us or not."

"What, wench?" He barked. "I told you to-"

"I know, but this will make things easier. Come on, Inuyasha. After this, if he doesn't believe us, then he'll never show his face again."

He growled. They circled the fire that Miroku made. Inuyasha sat behind Kagome, Shippo and Inuyaku sat on both of her sides. Miroku sat a few paces away to the right, and Sango and Kirara sat to the left. Sesshoumaru sat in front of Kagome while Rin, the dragon, and the weird frog- to Kagome's eyes, at least- sat behind him.

"I will never be able to tell you anything about Yaku without bringing out most of my secrets," Kagome started. "I will start where, or when, I came from."

He nodded once. When?

"I came from five hundred years into the future. I lived in a shrine in the lands where the bone-eater well resides. A centipede youkai dragged me from my era when I picked up my wandering cat from the well house."

"Cat?" He inquired. A human who house a cat, huh?

"He's a house pet," she said defensively.

"It's fun to play with him," Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at him. His face yelled 'dog and cat playing?'

"W-well! It was nice," he said defensively, too.

"Continue," he said to the miko.

You're the one who interrupts, she thought. "And I met Inuyasha and freed him from Kikyo's arrow. Then we embarked in a journey to search for the missing shikon shards and to defeat Naraku. I go back to my time once in a while to retrieve sustenance for the group. I did this almost three weeks ago, and I found Inuyaku outside the well house waiting for me."

"And this tell me why he has my blood?" He stated.

She glared at him. "No. Apparently you mated a human woman. And that's me."

"Hn."

"Hn?" She repeated. "Hn? That's what you're only going to say? How about you explain to me why you threw him when he didn't even do anything to you!?"

"This one doesn't have to explain himself. The hanyou reminds me of the other hanyou, he deserves what happened to him," he said coldly. But while saying this, he saw the growing hate and sadness from the pup's eyes. He doesn't care. He's not this Sesshoumaru's pup.

"Very well," Kagome announced. "I have told you everything, and you decided to refuse him. Please, you go on your way and we go to ours. Let's hope not to meet again."

The group departed after that, and left Sesshoumaru and his entourage in the middle of the clearing. A hanyou pup with Inuyasha's miko? How untrue, and disgusting. But it didn't stop for him to follow their trail.

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out at the hanyou who carried his nephew in one arm and her yellow bag in the other. "Inuyasha, let us rest, please!"<p>

"Keh," he spouted. "With your constant complain, we wouldn't be able to map out a lot of place."

"But we're tired already, ad we are hungry," she said. "Why don't you go with Inuyaku and Shippo hunting. It is better to teach them survival skills by starting how to hunt their food."

The two look at him pleadingly. And when she said it like that, "Keh. Okay. But my ramen should be ready when we get back."

"You know it is," she smiled. Miroku and Sango helped her prepare their early dinner. The girls left Miroku to take a quick bath from a near stream.

"We haven't done this for two days," Kagome sighed with relief.

"Yes," Sango agreed. "But Inuyasha was also right. We really need to finish this because I worry."

Kagome looked at the other woman. She felt sympathy for what she had gone through. "If only Naraku show himself once and for all. That coward always uses his puppet just because he was too weak to fight by himself."

They stayed in silence, then, "What are you going to do about Sesshoumaru?"

"I don't know," she said truthfully. "I don't really care if he was an asshole and everything, but what he did to Inuyaku was unforgivable. I don't know what my future self sees in him, but I hope it was not his exterior only."

"I think that it would probably anything but his exterior. The Lord of the West doesn't really have a castle to rule. You can say that his title was only just that. If he doesn't have his own lady, then the throne was probably resided by his mother still."

"What if that was the only reason we mated?" She asked. "I have talked to Inuyaku before, and he told me that we only had four children and one coming. If I lived for five hundred years, wouldn't he like to have a lots of children?"

"Demonesses goes into heat only once a year and it also depends whether it was full moon or not," Sango said.

"But I'm a human, and although we don't go into 'heat' like you say, we're fertile every month except when we're pregnant."

"I don't know, Kagome," she said. "Maybe you are right and he was only going to mate you because you'll bear him a strong pup, even though they're hanyou."

"How do you know that I will bear a strong one?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Inuyaku is strong, Kagome. He may cry or wail, but that's only because he was a pup. If he will use what he learned from his first forty-two years of existence, what do you think will happen? Besides, his father is that demon lord, you couldn't just drop that factor behind.

"Did you see how he slice a tree with only his claws? And that poison whip of his! He could use it without any difficulty."

Yes, Kagome agreed. The boy really have a talent. He could use the mighty lord's powers, and a little bit of hers. She had watch him melt a lesser youkai with his poison whips lace with her holy powers.

The two returned to camp, a shadowy figure followed them with his eyes. He heard everything, and also agreed to their assessments. A pup between her and the miko is really powerful. Hn.

* * *

><p>"How's the hunt?" She asked after she served their food. The two rabbits they captured was skinned, cut up, and cooked with her seasonings. The meat became the ramen's toppings. She added a boiled and cut carrot as their vegetable.<p>

"The runts took a long time," Inuyasha said proudly.

"Of course not!" The two boys said indignantly. Shippo said, "I helped Inuyaku captured the other one."

"Yeah!" he agreed.

"And I have captured mine earlier than yours," he said, taunting. "But I'm proud of you, runts. I hope you'll capture two next time."

"We definitely will. I assure you, uncle," Inuyaku said.

"What are you talking so formally again, huh, runt?" Inuyasha asked.

Everyone laughed at him. The boy was really bipolar, and they always guess when he'll turn to 'Sesshoumaru' on them. At least it was not as scary as the real thing.

"Oh, shit," Inuyasha said loudly. "The asshole is here. Move back."

Sesshoumaru walked in on them with full of grace that even girls couldn't master. He was like someone who tread in a private place as if he owns it, and he probably do own where they are- it was his lands after all.

"What are you doing here, bastard?" Inuyasha unsheathed tetsusaiga and pointed it to Sesshoumaru.

"Stop this nonsense, hanyou. You knew it was futile," he passively said. He confronted the group to proposition the miko, but it will be hard to convince her to yield to him. She'll probably try to purify him once again if he say something that will anger her.

"I came here to propose a well-thought plan that I, Sesshoumaru, has been contemplating. As the Lord of the Western Lands, I offer you the chance to join pack with this Sesshoumaru 's own."

There was silence, and they didn't expect Inuyaku to reply. "This Inuyaku, Fourth son of the former Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru Taisho, will need more time to think about this proposition of yours. Our pack doesn't associate with others that well. Please excuse us."

He was proud. The pup, though only appear in the age of six, has answered with the proper and formal reply of daiyoukai to another daiyoukai when formally setting a treaty. Although he was a bit angered by his show of covered disrespect and disregard of him.

"Should you not let your elders discuss this first before you openly disregard me?" He barked. "Let the alpha of this pack decide to accept my proposed idea, and I shall back away if he or she decides not to accept it."

"I am the alpha!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Uncle," Inuyaku called out. "You know you're not."

"Keh," he answered. His eyebrows twitched at the implications that while he was leading this pack, he's not the alpha. Oh, he knew. Kagome really have the say in all of this. Heck, there's no really any pack if she didn't convince him to let the others in.

The others look at Kagome, and Sesshoumaru raised his brows inwardly. The human woman is their alpha? Disturbing.

"I want to know what this proposition entrails. I want it written, and I also want to have a say in it. I will write mine base on yours, and we will sign each others' paper in front of both pack as our witness. The piece of paper will indicate who's going to lead this group, but I assure you, if I don't like what I read in the scroll or any paper you'll wrote it on, then there's no joining of the pack or whatever you're thinking."

She wanted a written document to ensure that she have rights in the pack? How clever this human is. And she reads. That would mean that she's educated and she also writes. She is powerful indeed.

It is not bad to know her more from now on, and if they decided to go on with his plan, then Sesshoumaru will be very, very happy.

"I will return soon. Ready your own scroll and ink for I will send Jaken to you to deliver mine."

"And one more thing," Kagome said. "I would never leave my friend out, they will need to read both scroll before we sign it. They will also put suggestions to mine if they see that I come short."

"I agree. But remember, miko, don't abuse." With that, he disappeared into the night leaving the Inutachi feeling weary and exhausted. They returned to the dreamland.

* * *

><p>True to his words, Sesshoumaru sent Jaken to give the scroll to Kagome's pack. She reads it and it goes like this:<p>

I, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, propose to the alpha of the shard and Naraku hunting group, Kagome, the Shikon no Tama Miko, that her pack and mine join together to the better of the whole and the easy elimination of the Hanyou, Naraku. The vile nemesis of both parties will diminish himself after the shared power of the two packs. I suggest that this one will act as the alpha, and you, Kagome, as the alpha bitch. A shared opinion is better than a single one. This Sesshoumaru will hunt for the pack, and my words are law. This Sesshoumaru also demands to visit this time of yours, Miko, or educate me of the future. I will have no as an answer. I will spend time with my pup. Alone.

"How dare he call me a bitch!" Kagome said angrily.

"But he didn't really request anything that might hurt us. Like leaving us behind," Sango pointed out.

"He said his words are law. Even though he doesn't write it here, you don't know what he will do after we agreed to his whims. We should start writing our own."

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru could hardly wait for Kagome's response. He was in his office adjacent to the library. After leaving the fortress for his monthly perimeter check, there were lots of tasks he needs to do.<p>

Although it is true that his mother is the ruler of their lands, he was the Lord and has a lot more say in everything. He has been doing it since his father left this world, and he never fall short of the expectations of others, although he demands more than they. The only thing he has never provided in their fortress is an heir.

It will change, he thought. If this future mate will show this Sesshoumaru that she is worthy, then he will have her. Kagome. Hn.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" The annoying croaking of his retainer echoed in the hallways. "Sesshoumaru-sama, the girl' response is here."

"Leave me," he commanded after he received the scroll. He opened it and couldn't stop himself from raising both of his brows. Her response goes like this:

Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West, this Kagome received and read your proposition. I talked to my friends, and these are our own demands:

• I agree to become the co-leader of the combined pack, just don't call me bitch again.

• Let Inuyasha and the boys go hunting with you. Don't do it yourself.

• Sango and Miroku will stay with us even if we, humans, are slow.

• You'll let me go back to my time if I said it was necessary.

• The well doesn't let others except me and Inuyasha to cross.

• Your words will be taken as you like if you compromise with the rest of us about issues that we will have in the future.

• I will educate you in the wonders of my time, but please don't ask me impossible things.

• And Inuyaku knows when he want to be alone with you. I will let him decide if the time comes. You hurt him, I'll purify you.

What an enigma. She wrote it well. Truly an educated woman. He'll let her have what she want this time. He only needs to be there for his plans to succeed.

"Jaken!" He called his retainer. The weird youkai scampered to get to the office. "Fetch Rin and Ah-Un. We are going to visit Inuyasha's pack."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," he bowed his head and do as he was commanded.

* * *

><p>The air grew stiff and heady when they entered the forest. It was the summer's end and the air was humid. It was late afternoon, but with all the trees covering the sky, it was a bit dark in their path.<p>

Kagome, perched on Inuyasha's back, sighed. "Inuyasha, you need to find a river now. Please. I am dying here. We need to get out of this forest and find a clearing to camp. I know you're also tired already."

"I am not tired yet, wench," he answered. "But I agree. This place is making me dizzy because of the foul smell. Let's go."

Kirara has the houshi and the taijiya in her back, while Sango carry Shippo in her lap. Inuyaku decided to jump trees like Inuyasha, and he was surprisingly agile with it. Apparently, his father bring him and his siblings in a reservation camp once in a while to practice their canine side.

Inuyasha sniffed the air but he couldn't smell anything other than the musky odor of the forest. He use his ears instead to hear the flow of the water. When he caught it, he called the others to move in the direction. They arrived in a clearing where the rays of the sun reflected in a cool water of the stream. The area was beautiful with its flowers blooming, the tree's surrounds it like a soldier guarding a special gem, the birds that couldn't be heard while inside the suffocating forest was now chirping their song they composed for many years.

Kagome grinned happily after she saw the place. "Let's camp here. I need to take a bath after sweating profusely. Yaku, Shippo, you will bath with me. Sango-chan, do you want to join us?"

Sango look at the boy's in their company. "I think I'll stay here."

"I think you should come. I have a bathing suit, and they'll not see anything."

"But Kagome, your 'bathing suit' is very . It was like a second skin or something," she complained.

"It was normal to use it in my time while boys are around. Just think of it as a way to tease perverts," she glared at Miroku.

Sango blushed but took the swimsuit that Kagome offered to her. The two came out with the skimpy looking swimsuits and Miroku and Inuyasha sputtered and had a nosebleed after they saw it. Kagome has a silver one with a criss-cross back. It was a halter type and the embedded foam hugged her breast sweetly. Her curvy body was hugged by the alluring swimsuit and it was a lot to take for the boys. Sango has a red one, and it really show her lean body. The nice show of skin from her tube swimsuit made Miroku's blood boil in his veins. The little thing doesn't cover much and he thank Kagome for it.

The girls ran to the stream with Kagome's essentials, mainly shampoo,soap, and towels. Yaku and Shippo has a swimming shorts with him, and the older boys couldn't help but feel envious with the two. The water is inviting, but the women are more inviting.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru grunt as he watch the girls play in the water. It was clear that they're teasing the men in their company. The woman, Kagome, clearly has the body, and it also made his blood boil for some reason. Her breast jiggled every time she move, and her luscious body, sexy waist, and her flaring hips make him want her more. He just imagine doing it with her and his beast howled to take her.

I will take her. I need her to satisfy my desires. She aroused this Sesshoumaru's lust, and she will pay for it.

"What are you doing here, bastard?" Inuyasha asked him.

"This Sesshoumaru needs to talk about your miko's own demand to this Sesshoumaru. But I will wait this time. It seems that there is a good view to watch," he said smugly and both Inuyasha and Miroku dropped their jaws in the ground. Shippo and Inuyaku laughed out loud. they are clearly eavesdropping.

Kagome and Sango get out of the water hurriedly when they saw Sesshoumaru. They went behind a bush to change and when they come out, she castigated the boys for not telling them.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome said. "Are your pack ready to accept my pack's terms?"

"I have read and accept your terms, Kagome. But I will try to cross your time, and if it doesn't let me go through, then this Sesshoumaru is fine with that."

"Agreed."

"Then let us sign the scrolls in front of our pack," he said, bringing out the two scrolls from his haori. Kagome reread both scroll to check if he made any editing, when she saw that there's nothing changes, she signed them and passed to Sesshoumaru to have it signed also.

"I will let you keep it," she said. "My room is a bit disorganized and I wouldn't want to lose such important documents."

"Hn," he grunted. "Then from now on, this Sesshoumaru's pack will join yours."

Kagome extend her hand for a handshake. Sesshoumaru looked at it with question in his eyes. "To seal it." He reluctantly reached for it, and they both stiffened because of the electricity that flowed through their veins because of he contact. They pull away from each other like they were burn, and Yaku eyed them knowingly.

"Papa," he called, and Sesshoumaru raised a brow. Shouldn't the pup call him chichi-ue? "It is the way I call my father in the future. Please forgive me if you feel disgruntled about it, but I will not change how I call you just because I went to the past to meet your younger self."

The pup is stubborn like his mother, and probably him. It will help him when he's older. "I have no problem with it, pup. This Sesshoumaru doesn't mind it. Let us have a time together alone for I have many questions j need to inquire from you."

"Yes, papa," he said with a wide smile in his face. "Mama and I are talking about what happen in the future. She asked me many questions."

"Yaku, I only asked your siblings' name's and how old are they, those stuff," she reminded the little hanyou.

"Keh," Inuyasha grunted. "You just want to know how many time you and the bastard did it."

Kagome became brightly red in embarrassment and anger. "Inuyasha! Sit!"

"We will be able to talk about those later, pup. It is more entertaining to watch your mother sitting the hanyou filth."

"Why do you call uncle like that?" He inquired sadly.

"Yeah, bastard," Inuyasha said. "Why?"

"Hn."

"Keh."

"Hn." The hanyou pup grunted and turned towards his Shippo-nii and Rin-nee to play in the clearing.

Kagome and Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru. "You will stop grunting every time you don't want to answer. I don't want my pup practice your behavior."

"Hn."

* * *

><p>The day that the Inutachi and Sesshoumaru's pack defeated Naraku and his cronies came and Kagome wished for the jewel to disappear forever. With this wish, the combined group needs to wait for three lonely years after the disappearance of Kagome along with the Jewel. Inuyaku stayed because his mission us not finish yet. Although his parents became close in the months that they spent together, the two haven't mated yet.<p>

He was scouring the perimeter of his uncle's forest when he caught the smell of modernity. He scampered all the way to the well and saw the whole pack waiting for his mother. His father tread carefully and reached with his left hand, an arm grip it, and a beautiful, matured Kagome emerged from the well. His father wrapped his right arm in her waist and helped her get down.

The pup and the kit hugged their long lost mother, tears in their eyes and a smile in their faces.

"I missed you, mama," they said. A whimper and a sniff, and their mother had them in her loving embrace.

"I miss you, too, my babies," she said. She was happy to be granted another pass on the well. She missed the light that envelopes her whenever she uses it. She missed Inuyasha and gang. She missed Rin and Shippo. She missed Inuyaku, Kirara, and Ah-Un. She missed she missed even the annoying retainer of Sesshoumaru, Jaken. And she missed him. Sesshoumaru.

For three years, she wondered if she will be able to get through the well again and see the youkai who became her friend and companion. The man who she became slowly infatuated with. The man who she loves.

Kagome always spent nights eyes wide, thinking of how their relationship should bloom from friendship to something else, something that she would love to grow. She would imagine how they would come together in their mating and live together for over five hundred years.

"Mama, please come with us to the village," she let the pup and kit drag her to Kaede-baba's village. She noticed how her baby Yaku grew, and she wondered why Shippo didn't grew an inch. She decided to ask them later.

The whole gang, along with Miroku and Sango's children, a twin girls and a newborn son, celebrated Kagome's return. Sesshoumaru watched them silently in the sidelines. His retainer was with Rin in the circle of friends. Kagome haven't approach him yet after he retrieve her from the well.

She changed so much, but he knew she's still the same somehow. He missed her. Her scent, her kindness, everything about her. Why does she feel so distant now? Weren't they just began to get closer before she was tugged into the future?

He looked at his son when the pup stood next to him. They grew closer as he stayed with him. He announced the pup's presence to his elders and the whole Western Lands. They did not like having a hanyou as an heir, but the pup showed them his worth and Sesshoumaru couldn'tb even be more prouder.

When they're alone, he declined his position as an heir. He said that his older brother, his eldest son, was his heir. Sesshoumaru said that he will not change his decree, but the pup pleaded and he backed down. Now, Inuyaku matured also. He became a fine predator and his judgment is always seek by the lands' generals. The pup has a wisdom that Sesshoumaru didn't even have when he was in that age.

The pup is studious but he knew time management really well. He will enjoy his time reading and writing, and playing with Rin and Shippo.

He also adopted the kit and Rin legally because he enjoyed their presence. He may not be close to his half-brother, but he understood him a lot better now. The hanyou clearly care for his pups to deny him rights with them.

"Papa, why don't you approach mama? Are you waiting for her to approach you instead?" He asked.

"Papa will approach her, but not now. She is with friends and families," he answered.

"But you're also her friend, asked re you not?" The pup left him to wonder.

* * *

><p>Kagome felt him approach her. She turned around and smiled at him lovingly. "Sesshoumaru, I thought you'll never approach me again."<p>

How could I not, he thought. "This Sesshoumaru needs to be alone for sometime. Come."

He led her away from the group. "I missed you." He whispered. His hands on her face, his eyes met hers.

Her eyes glittered with kept tears. "I missed you too, Sesshoumaru. Please tell me that you cared for our son when I was away."

"I did," he answered. "I also adopted both Rin and Shippo legally. Kagome, how are you?"

She bit her trembling lips. And she couldn't stop the sob that escape from her mouth. "Oh, Sesshoumaru." She hugged him.


	2. Kagome and Sesshoumaru

She bit her trembling lips. And she couldn't stop the sob that escape from her mouth. "Oh, Sesshoumaru." She hugged him. "I've been terrible since I was torn from this era. I've spent so many nights thinking what ifs, what have been. But I was forced to concentrate in my studies because I thought that I will never see you again."

"You have wish to see me again?" He inquired. His heart unknowingly pumped in his chest.

She nodded. "Yes, Sesshoumaru. But not only you, everyone too."

It sunk a little, but it was okay. At least she thinks of him too. "You'll never depart?"

"Never. I chose to stay and mama understands. I hope I'll see them again someday."

"You'll probably will," he enveloped her once again in his arms.

* * *

><p>For the next few months, Sesshoumaru started his courting by giving Kagome gifts. He hunts every day and leave the carcass in front of her. She will only look at him and thank him. Shippo, Inuyaku, and Inuyasha barked with laughter every time they sees it, and Sesshoumaru would just glare at them.<p>

Today was the same as usual. The group, consisting of the original members except Miroku, Sango, and Kirara, was in the clearing where their alliance started. The place was full of memories, and they visit it a couple of times. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru even build a resting place for them when they come visit and wants to stay for the night.

They settled inside the cottage and Kagome slept for an hour because she was exhausted. The males readied their food for dinner, and they have fish and sweet potato. When Kagome woke up and went outside, the table is ready.

"Sesshoumaru," she called out to the youkai. "I would want to talk to you privately if I may?"

"Of course." He lead her away from the rest, but with their youkai ears, they'll probably hear it anyway.

"Why do you offer dead animals to me?" She asked bluntly and winced when she saw him frown

"It is a courting gift from this Sesshoumaru." He said with a huff.

Kagome stared at the man in front of her. Is she right and she heard him say _courting _gift? "Excuse me? Am I right and you said that you are courting me?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say it before?" She demanded.

"Is it not clear? Is it not the same how humans court each other?" He asked coldly, but inside he was sweating profusely. Of course, Kagome wouldn't understand his behavior.

"No, it is not. I felt like a master of a cat who caught a dead mice in its mouth and want me to praise him because he could hunt."

He stiffened, "You dare compare this Sesshoumaru to a cat?"

"Obviously a mistake," she said with a frown. "But you should have clearly state your intent before you started it. The men always tell the women if they intent to court them so that the female is ready."

"I am a youkai. An inu. This is a normal courting between a dog and a bitch."

"I am not a bitch," she gritted her teeth.

"Clearly, you're not. But this Sesshoumaru would like to continue courting you, miko."

"No need. I accept. Now, when we became girlfriend and boyfriend. What next?" She asked. She reached for his hand boldly and entwined them with hers.

"What is this girlfriend and boyfriend that you speak of, Kagome," he asked.

"It was how we called each other because we're a couple. The next stage is becoming husband and wife."

He looked at her beautiful face, and he couldn't stop himself from kissing those luscious lips of hers. "Kagome, did you realize that when you mate this Sesshoumaru, you'll truly become his bitch?"

She sighed. "Now that you said it, I do. Do you really want me, Sesshoumaru? Are you not going to change your mind?"

"No. I want you. I need you, Kagome. I love you so much," he met her eyes.

"I love you too, Sesshoumaru," and she kissed him.

Inuyaku watched his parents. He was happy for them, but he was also a bit sad because that would mean he will disappear from this time and return to his own. To the present where he was the fourth son of the CEO of Taisho Corp.

The two court and mate each other. And when the lands learned that she was the Shikon miko and the biological mother of Inuyaku, their protest stopped.

The couple noticed their son's concealed distressed, and when they have him alone with them in the new couple's room, they asked him.

"It is near, papa, mama," he said.

"What is near, dear," she hugged her pup.

"I need to go back to my time. My mission is done here," he said sorrowfully. Kagome was heart broken, and Sesshoumaru was also feeling melancholy.

"Couldn't you stay?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, mama," he answered. "I need to go. My little sister needs to know me too, don't you agree."

Kagome's eyes burst into tears. Yes, she remembered. Her future self was pregnant when she first met Inuyaku. The baby is now two or three years old in youkai years. "How did you know it's a girl?"

"Because papa wished to have a princess since Rin-nee became another man's own princess," he answered with a smile.

"I told uncle already. He will come with me to his forest and send me off. I will see you again soon." The boy smiled at them. And his parents embraced him tightly. He may be their fourth pup, but he was the first in their hearts.

* * *

><p>"Mai-chan," Kagome crooned at the toddler in the crib. It was four in the dawn and she woke up because of her little girl's crying. Sesshoumaru also woke up after he was dragged by consciousness.<p>

He took a sniff in the air, and stilled. His eyes widened, and told Kagome to wake up the others. Kagome with Mai in her arms, Sesshoumaru, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru's three eldest sons: Mamoru, Kenshin, and Kagemaru rushed downstairs to meet the missing member of the family for almost four years.

Sesshoumaru opened the oak door of the mansion, and Kagome burst to tears when she saw her son once again. Her mate understands and he collect their pup daughter in his arms. Kagome went to Inuyaku and hugged him. The boy silently returned it. He was happy to be home.

* * *

><p>Inuyaku Taisho, nine years old. Accomplished his very important mission: Bringing his parents together by becoming their bridge.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Just so you know. The part where Sesshoumaru started to give Kagome dead animals as a courting gift, I have got that from another fanfiction that I have read before. I did not mean to copy the idea or anything, but I love the it so I incorporated it to my story. I need to look and write the name of the author and the story, but know that I just decided to use the idea, not the exact story, in my own.

A reviewer has found the story and author I've been looking for. Yes. The courting part came from Frivolous Sentimentalities by Tally Mark. I thank the author for the wonderful and fun story. It was a job well done.


End file.
